


Tregua

by oxiosa



Series: Brarg Week 2018 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M, alternate universe - cardverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxiosa/pseuds/oxiosa
Summary: Martín se niega a disfrutar de la fiesta, declina adecuadamente las invitaciones a salir a bailar que tanto hombre como mujeres ofrecen en su dirección. No aprueba esta paz, y no aprueba que el Emperador de Copas este en su hogar, comiendo de su comida y bebiendo de su vino como si la guerra jamás hubiese ocurrido en primer lugar.





	Tregua

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer; los personajes utilizados pertenecen a la comunidad Latin Hetalia y sus respectivos creadores. Para más info sobre ellos, sigan el link > www.latin-hetalia.livejournal.com
> 
> Argentina: Martín.  
> Brasil: Luciano.  
> Paraguay: Daniel de Irala.

Es capricho del destino que Martín haya nacido con esta marca en su cuerpo.

No una marca azarosa ni por asomo. Es una marca que su reino ha estado  _ esperando _ . Es una marca que cambió su vida antes que pudiera comenzar siquiera. Una que llevó a la Guardia Real a irrumpir en el hogar de su familia y arrebatarlo de los brazos de su madre apenas nacido. Una que lo llevó a ser presentado antes el mismísimo Rey de Espadas como si de una ofrenda se tratase. Una que hizo que un rey se hinque de rodillas frente a él, un bebé ciego y desnudo, y que prometiera criarlo, educado y entrenarlo para que Martín tomará su lugar como Rey a su muerte.

Grande como la palma de su mano, tan delicada y nítida que parece trazada con un pincel, una corona atravesada por una espada enmarcan su piel.

La realeza no es algo que se lleve en la sangre, sino en la  _ piel _ , y gracia a esa marca, algún día Martín será el nuevo Rey de Espadas.

Es así Martín se cría, rodeado de lujo y responsabilidades. No conoce otra cosa, y acepta su destino con facilidad. A veces sueña con que será de su familia, pero ha aprendido a aceptar a su Rey como un padre, y su Rey lo ha adoptado como a un hijo.

Su Rey es fervil creyente de aprender con la práctica, y ha vuelto de Martín su fiel sombra, aunque no tenga ni voz ni voto en asuntos políticos. Es su deber escuchar y aprender, no opinar, a menos que su Rey explícitamente lo pida. Pero cuando Martín se entera que su Rey ha decidido darle fin a la guerra que su pueblo ha estado luchando por tantos años contra el Imperio de Copas, no puede quedarse callado.

No cuando su Rey alza bandera blanca cuando el Emperador de Copas  _ ha muerto _ .

\- No habrá mejor momento para invadir - Martín discute con dientes apretados.

No entiende que es lo que está pensando su Rey. El Heredero de Copas, un mocoso sin experiencia, ha asumido al poder. El Imperio de Copas está débil, con un líder joven y verde. Es momento de  _ atacar, _ no firmar un tratado de paz.

\- Ellos perdieron a su Emperador - su Rey responde, paciente - Pero nosotros hemos perdido a nuestro Caballero.

La guerra ha cobrado muchas vidas en ambos bandos. El Imperio de Copas ha perdido a su Emperador, pero el Reino de Espadas ha perdido a su Caballero, jefe su ejército. Daniel de Irala es el sucesor del Caballero de Espadas; ha sido preparado para la guerra toda su vida (para eso sirven aquellos que nacen con la marca de Caballero en su piel, sino ¿qué otro uso podrían tener?), pero tiene la desventaja de la juventud e inexperiencia de su lado en comparación al Caballero del Imperio de Copas.

\- Un Rey es más importante que un Caballero - Martín replica, desafiante.

\- Pero la guerra la gana un Caballero, no un Rey - su Rey zanja, y Martín reconoce en su tono áspero que no aceptará más discusión sobre el tema.

Por mucho que Martín lo reciente, se envía un mensajero al Imperio de Copas, y la respuesta aceptando el tratado de paz llega tres días después. En un acto de buena fé, el Reino de Espadas abre las puerta de su castillo para firmar el tratado de paz, y realizar un baile en celebración, por la prosperidad de ambos reinos.

Durante la reunión Martín se mantiene a la derecha del Rey de Espadas, en un discreto segundo plano. Con la espalda recta y la frente en alto, frunce el ceño y aprieta los labios con descontento cuando el Rey de Espadas y el nuevo Emperador de Copas firman un cese de hostilidades.

Se dirige a su habitación sin dirigir una palabra, y mientras se alista para la fiesta, recibe una breve visita de su Rey.

\- No hagas nada que pueda hacerme pasar vergüenza - advierte el Rey de Espadas con tono áspero.

\- Ni lo pensaría, Majestad - Martín responde con frialdad.

El Rey de Espadas toma su mentón, y levanta su rostro con delicadeza hasta que pueden encontrar miradas. Martín no parpadea bajo la mirada escrutante de su Rey, firme donde otros hombres hubiese bajado la vista cohibidos. Su Rey lo estudia por unos segundos, antes de suspirar vencido y acariciar su cabello con cariño.

\- Portante bien, mi niño - le murmura bajito antes de irse.

Martín no promete nada.

La fiesta en honor a la nueva paz entre espadas y copas es lujosa, llena de brillo y pompa. Hay sirvientes pasándose con bandejas llenas de aperitivos y alcohol, una banda tocando alegre, y gente de ambos reinos bailando al son de la música. El Rey de Espadas y el Emperador de Copas toman asiento en sendos tronos, uno junto al otro, simbolizando la paz entre reinos. El contraste entre ambos es notorio - uno cerca del ocaso de su reinado mientras el otro apenas si lo está viendo nacer -, y hace que Martín entrecierre los ojos con renovado resentimiento.

Se niega a disfrutar de la fiesta, declina adecuadamente las invitaciones a salir a bailar que tanto hombre como mujeres ofrecen en su dirección. No aprueba esta paz, y no aprueba que el Emperador de Copas este en su hogar, comiendo de su comida y bebiendo de su vino como si la guerra jamás hubiese ocurrido en primer lugar. Martín lo estudia con desconfianza, y es entonces que sus miradas se encuentran y una idea descabellada nace en la cabeza de Martín.

Como poseído, Martín se abre paso entre la multitud, deslizándose entre bailarines con cuidado y escapando de manos que intentan tomarlo para sacarlo a bailar, y llega hasta los tronos. Su Rey frunce el ceño y le levanta una ceja - un gesto que Martín reconoce como una advertencia muda -, y con exagerada pompa, Martín se pone de rodillas y baja su cabeza con humildad.

\- Solicito el honor de bailar esta pieza con el Emperador Luciano, hermano y vecino soberano del Imperio de Copas - pide con docilidad, y extiende una mano.

Luciano tiene un año menos que Martín, y ya ha asumido el trono de su reino a la prematura edad de 16 años. Abre los ojos como platos, y baja la vista a la mano que Martín extiende galante en su dirección con sorpresa. A su lado, el Rey de Espadas parpadea estupefacto, antes de que una sonrisa orgullosa adorne su anciano rostro, tal vez contento que su Heredero finalmente haya visto la luz y ponga su parte en trabajar en la paz entre espadas y copas.

\- No sea tímido, Majestad - alienta el Rey de Espadas cuando el Emperador Luciano no responde - El Heredero Martín es un excelente bailarín.

El Emperador Luciano parece igual de sorprendido, pero no convencido. Acepta la invitación, y toma la mano que Martín le ofrece con desconfianza.

\- Creí que usted no estaba contento con este arreglo - dice el Emperador Luciano con cautela, arrastrando un pesado acento en su español.

Martín no puede evitar la sonrisa que se le escapa, por poco humorosa que sea.

\- No lo estoy, Majestad - Martín asiente. Su sonrisa se ensancha, y susurra con la complicidad de un amante; - Cuando asuma al trono, lo primero que haré será quemar este tratado de paz.

El Emperador Luciano abre los ojos con sorpresa.

La pieza termina, y Martín hace una elegantemente reverencia para dar finalizada su danza. El Emperador Luciano parpadea, y también se inclina mecánicamente, como si fuese más un reflejo que algo premeditado. La gente aplaude a los músicos y bailarines a su alrededor, y Martín es lo suficientemente descarado de sonreír y ofrecerle su brazo al Emperador.

El Emperador Luciano observa su brazo como si Martín le estuviera ofreciendo un animal muerto. Martín está seguro que se negara a tomar su mano - y en el fondo, la ida de que este mocoso realice un escándalo aquí y ahora le arranca otra sonrisa a Martín -, antes de aceptar.

\- Ya veo - murmura el Emperador, apretando los labios algo pensativo. Levanta el mentón, desafiante, y dice - Estaré esperando.

Martín puede sentir su sonrisa ensancharse. Escolta al Emperador de vuelta a su lugar junto al Rey de Espadas, y tiene la desfachatez de despedirse tomando su mano y llevándola delicadamente a su rostro. Levanta la vista, y a pesar de el leve rubor que sube a las mejillas del Emperador Luciano y de la sonrisa calma en su boca, sus ojos oscuros brillan fríos y hostiles.

\- No olvide mi palabra, Majestad - dice Martín, uniendo delicadamente sus labios con la piel morena del Emperador.

\- No lo haré - promete en respuesta con un asentimiento decidido.

Martín sonríe, borracho en su atrevimiento, y se va.

Le ha declarado la guerra al Imperio de Copas con un beso a los nudillos de su mismísimo Emperador. Pero por ahora, una tregua cae entre los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> ☑ Brarg Week - Día 7; Cardverse


End file.
